


Episode I: The Phantom Menace

by M_Uchman



Series: Star Wars: New Timeline [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Uchman/pseuds/M_Uchman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Trade Federation is blockading Naboo, and Chancellor Valorum has sent a Jedi Master and Padawan team to negotiate a resolution. Meanwhile, a recently knighted Obi-Wan has visions that take him to Tatooine to find a small boy and his mother, and a concerned Qui-Gon, his former Master, goes with him. The main characters are Siri Tachi, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn, Luminara Unduli, Barriss Offee, Anakin and Shmi Skywalker, and Padme Amidala.  There will be appearances by others as well such as Yoda, Mace Windu, Nute Gunray, and Palpatine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is the beginning of a three part series. There will be the possibility of having 4 or more parts to this series, depending on on the initial parts of the series go, but whether I add more parts will be almost entirely based on reader interest. There will be very noticeable differences in this series. If you are thinking that it will follow canon almost to the letter with only one or two minor and barely noticeable alterations, then you are wrong.
> 
> *****SPOILER ALERT, PLEASE SKIP THIS PORTION IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE MOVIES*****
> 
> Here are the list of changes.
> 
> 1\. Qui-Gon does not die.  
> 2\. There will be no Jar Jar whatsoever, though the Gungans will play a role.  
> 3\. Shmi Skywalker will have a part in Anakin's life when he leaves to become a Jedi.  
> 4\. The no romantic relationships/no attachments rule was abolished a few months prior to the beginning of this series.  
> 5\. Padme and Anakin do NOT fall in love. Instead, it will be Anakin and Barriss.
> 
> *****END SPOILER ALERT*****
> 
> Assuming you've not seen the movies, you can resume reading here. As for those that HAVE seen the movies, YES there are some chances that some may or may not like. I do know, however, that everyone will be very happy with the second change in that list, as everyone I know couldn't stand it. Whether you like my series or not is up to you. If you don't like it, simply don't read it. For those that do read it, please let me know what you think via reviews. Kudos are nice, but all that tells me is you've read the series thus far and liked it. I like to know what about the series my readers like, so please don't hesitate to tell me in a review! Also, feel free to make suggestions. Who knows, maybe one of your suggestions will make it into the series? Anyway, enough of my rambling, on with the series!

**Turmoil has engulfed the** **Galactic Republic. The taxation** **of trade routes to outlying star** **systems is in dispute.** **Hoping to resolve the matter** **with a blockade of deadly** **battleships, the greedy Trade** **Federation has stopped all** **shipping to the small planet** **of Naboo.**

**While the congress of the** **Republic endlessly debates** **this alarming chain of events,** **the Supreme Chancellor has** **secretly dispatched two Jedi** **Knights, the guardians of** **peace and justice in the** **galaxy, to settle the conflict...**

* * *

 

The Consular class light cruiser made the jump back to normal space as it arrived in the Naboo system. The Trade Federation blockade could be seen looming over the planet. The two Jedi assigned to this mission were now standing behind the captain of the ship.

"Captain." The Jedi Master called out.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Tell them we wish to board at once." Luminara replied. She and her Padawan, Barriss Offee, who was now four years into her training at 14 years old, uncommon as it was, had taken the mission in place of Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan had been knighted only recently at Qui-Gon's insistence that he was ready, something he'd been telling Obi-Wan for weeks now, and the Council had agreed. Then, the night before they were to leave for Naboo, Obi-Wan had been given a vision by the Force, or so she was told. So instead, the Council had assigned Obi-Wan to the Outer Rim world of Tatooine, the place of his vision. Qui-Gon, being concerned for his now former apprentice, had insisted on going with him, and so here they were. Luminara was shaken from her thoughts when the image of Nute Gunray, recently appointed Viceroy of the Trade Federation, appeared on the overhead monitor.

"With all due respect, the ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor wish to board immediately." The captain said.

"Yes, of course! As you know, our blockade is perfectly legal, and we would be happy to receive the ambassadors." Gunray replied. The captain then proceeded to take the ship in for docking with the Viceroy's ship as the two Jedi made their way aft to prepare to leave the ship.

"Something on your mind, Master?" Barriss asked.

"Nothing to be worried about, Padawan. Why do you ask?" Luminara replied.

"I don't know, it's just you seemed contemplative for a moment before instructing the captain to tell the Viceroy we wanted to dock." she told her.

"Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to tell you. You know that Master Jinn and his apprentice, or former apprentice I should say, were to be assigned this mission." Luminara replied.

"Yes, Master. Then something else happened and we were given the assignment at the last minute." Barriss said, somewhat confused.

"The night before they were to leave, Obi-Wan apparently had a strong Force vision. Something to do with the Outer Rim world of Tatooine. All he knows about it is that there's a strong Force presence there and felt that the Force was leading him there, so the Council sent Obi-Wan to investigate his vision and Master Jinn went with him." The Master answered, clearing up the finer points of why they were on this mission and not Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. When the ship landed and Luminara and Barriss exited the hangar, a droid was waiting for them.

"I am TC-14 at your service. This way, please." The droid said, and they followed it to a nearby conference room.

"We are greatly honored by your visit, Ambassadors. Make yourselves comfortable. My Master will be with you shortly." The droid told them, and left the room. Luminara and Barriss removed their roods as soon as the door closed.

"Master, I don't think I like this." Barriss said. She'd been uneasy the entire walk to the conference room.

"I'm not sensing anything." Luminara replied.

"It isn't about our mission. It's something else. Something elusive, wanting to evade us." Barriss answered.

"You should be focusing on the here and now, Padawan, not your anxieties." The Master told her.

"But Master, you keep telling me to be mindful of the future."

"Yes, but  _not_  at the expense of the moment. Be mindful of the Force, and follow where it leads, Barriss." Luminara told her. Barriss nodded in understanding.

"What do you think Gunray will say about Chancellor Valorum's terms?" Barriss asked.

"It has been my experience that these Trade Federation types, especially the Neimoidians, are cowards. The negotiations should be very short." Luminara told her. Almost an hour passed, and still Gunray hadn't come to the table. Instead, the droid returned with refreshments.

"Master, do they always make us wait this long?" Barriss asked.

"Not normally, no. I sense a great amount of fear for something so simple as these negotiations." Luminara said. Moments later, there was a disturbance in the Force. Their ship had been destroyed. Both Jedi ignited their lightsabers in response, only to discover another deadly threat their weapons could do nothing to protect against.

"Dioxis gas." Luminara said as they both immediately recognized what it was. Of course, what the Neimoidians didn't know was that the Jedi could basically hold their breath long enough for the doors to open in a few minutes. When the doors opened, they the Viceroy's droid left as if nothing had happened. They then heard droid guards outside. The only way out was to fight. Then they heard what could only be Gunray giving orders to his droids.

"They must be dead by now. Destroy what's left of them." Gunray said via holocom. The droid captain nodded then turned to another droid in the group.

"Corporal, check it out."

"Roger, roger." The other droid replied, then moved up a few feet to the entrance of the conference room. Then the Jedi came running out.

"Blast them!" the captain said, but it was too late. His group was all but decimated, and then so was he.

"They surely have cameras watching our every move. They will know something is wrong. Come, Padawan, we must be swift." Luminara said.

On the bridge, Gunray was with Rune Haako watching the Jedi tear apart the ship.

"What in blazes is going on down there?" Gunray asked, frustrated.

"Have you ever encountered a Jedi Knight before, sir?" Haako replied.

"Well, not exactly, but I don't…seal off the bridge!" Gunray replied, panicking.

"That won't be enough, sir." Haako replied, as the doors to the bridge shut and locked.

After cutting through several droids, Luminara and Barriss arrived at the bridge to find the entrance closed. Luminara plunged her blade into the metal and began cutting a circle in the door. After a few seconds, the blast doors shut. Luminara then plunged her blade as far into the metal as she could. It would take a few moments, but they'd eventually be inside. She was stopped when she heard rolling from down the hall.

"Lumi, destroyer droids!" Barriss called out. She took her blade from the door, intent on cutting the droids down.

"They appear to be ray shielded. We cannot win against these droids and get to the bridge. Come, we must find some other way." Luminara said. Barriss nodded and they took off in a run down the hallway, using the Force to speed their movements. After almost 20 minutes evading the droids in the ventilation shafts, they found their way to the hangar.

"I think I know why they had no intention of talking to us now." Luminara said, somewhat dismayed that what she had thought was going on was indeed what was going on.

"Well, Master, you were right in the beginning. The negotiations were short, considering they never really took place." Barriss replied. Luminara smirked at her, then they decided to split up and make their way to the surface in an attempt to warn the Naboo that the Trade Federation intended to invade. Whether they liked it or not, their mission had just gone from being ambassadors to quite possibly having to protect to Queen of Naboo.

Back on Coruscant, another two Jedi were boarding a personal transport that would take them to the Outer Rim world of Tatooine. One was somewhat nervous, the other the center of calmness. Qui-Gon Jinn regarded his recent former apprentice with concern. And just as he knew he would, Obi-Wan Kenobi caught the stare Qui-Gon was giving him and emitted a low groan of feigned annoyance.

"You don't have to stare. I'm not a youngling anymore, Master. Besides, I know why you're staring. I'm fine" Obi-Wan said. Of course, Qui-Gon wasn't having it.

"Three days into your knighthood and yet you're still nervous about it. There's no need to be, Obi-Wan. I've said this many times. I foresee you becoming a great Jedi, and passing your trials was the first of many steps towards being the great Master I know you will someday become." Qui-Gon said, and meant every word of it.

"Yes, I know, Qui-Gon. And the entire time, you will be there to gloat and your ego will expand to…well, I haven't quite discovered where yet." Obi-Wan replied, giving his former Master a small smile.

"Perhaps not the entire time, my dear former Padawan. I am getting somewhat old now." Qui-Gon told him.

"Don't let Master Yoda hear you say that, Master, he'll never let you hear the end of it!" the young man replied with a smirk.

"I am 60 years old, Obi-Wan. I may not look it, but I do feel it. Yes, we Jedi are gifted with a longer life than that of a normal human, but that does not stop the aging process." Qui-Gon said.

"Then why is it that I still cannot defeat you when we practice together?"

"I may be old, but I am not yet old enough to properly defeat you in a sparring match."

"Well then do stop your complaining, Master. The day you are getting old is the day that you can no longer defeat me in a match." Obi-Wan replied, which got a chuckle out of Qui-Gon.

"We shall see, Obi-Wan. However, that is not my current concern. You are still nervous, but not about your knighthood. At least not anymore." Qui-Gon said, bringing the discussion back to where he wanted it.

"I should know by now not to try change the subject of what you consider to be important discussions. It's never worked before." Obi-Wan answered, rolling his eyes.

"No, it hasn't. Apparently even in Knighthood, you still have much to learn." Now, tell me what is bothering you, Obi-Wan.

"It's the visions I've been getting, Master. They don't make much sense."

"I know they don't. Visions of the Force rarely do until you're right on top of the events it depicts. Have you been able to discern anything else other than the fact that we must go to Tatooine?" Qui-Gon asked.

"A little. Every time I see it, little bits and pieces are added to it. I think we're looking for someone or something. I don't know what yet, but in all likelihood the Force will tell me before we reach our destination." Obi-Wan replied.

"Well then, as much as I do not care for the idea, it appears we must wait. The Force, I'm sure, will tell us what we are looking for in time."

"Well that's certainly reassuring." Obi-Wan replied, rolling his eyes. Still, he knew his Master was right. In time, the Force would reveal what they were seeking on Tatooine. He just hoped that it would be soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the purpose of clarity, *italics* mean either independent thought or communication through a Jedi's bond with their master/girlfriend...well you get the idea. Also, for now, the format will be as follows: Chapters will alternate between the Naboo Crisis with Luminara and Barriss and the trip to Tatooine with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. They will, of course, merge when Luminara and Barriss need to escape Naboo with the Queen and her party, and have to land on Tatooine. That'll also be around the point in this story when Anakin and Barriss first meet. And now, I believe I've revealed enough of what is to come, so for everything else? I guess you're all simply going to have to read to find out! Don't forget to review if you like what I'm doing! And now, on with the story!

A few hours after having left Coruscant, Qui-Gon landed the small personal transport at the Mos Espa Spaceport. While en-route to Tatooine, Obi-Wan had received another piece to the puzzle with a short vision telling them the name of the Spaceport at which they needed to land. As they both left the cockpit, Qui-Gon decided it was time to try to once again curb his former Padawan's nervousness.

"So, how are things with you and Siri?" he asked casually. Obi-Wan sent him what could pass for a death glare.

 _Of all the times to bring that up, it has to be now?_  Obi-Wan thought. Before he could utter a word, Qui-Gon put a hand on his shoulder.

 _I am merely trying to get your mind off of your nervousness. And don't think I don't know what you two have been doing since the Council decided to abolish the no-attachments part of the Code, my dear former Padawan._ Came Qui-Gon's calm yet teasing response. The color suddenly drained from Obi-Wan's face, only to be replaced by a deep red blush.

"How did you know?" he asked, somewhat dreading the answer.

"Come now, Obi-Wan. I've known for a very long time of the feelings you and Siri have for each other. You are both in love. It isn't so much of a stretch to figure out that after the Code was changed that you would both eventually wish to express your love by..."

"Please don't say it. I'm already embarrassed enough that you know what we've been doing together. I don't need to hear a detailed explanation of it out loud, Master." Obi-Wan said, trying desperately to find something to hide under. They'd been trying to be discreet, at least for a while anyway. Yes, the code had changed, but they wanted to have some discreet alone time to themselves first before telling their friends and their Masters. If Qui-Gon knew what they were doing already, then there was a good chance that Master Adi Gallia, Siri's own former Master, also knew.

"Very well, but only because we are about to leave the ship, and only because you asked nicely. Still, I am happy for you, Obi-Wan. I know it was very hard for you to ignore your feelings for each other all those years ago to keep in line with the Code. I never much cared for that part of the Code myself and it hurt me to have to end your relationship before it even began." Qui-Gon said. Obi-Wan nodded. He remembered when Qui-Gon had fallen in love when Obi-Wan was still just a young Padawan. Then she had been killed on a mission and it had nearly driven his Master over the edge. He still didn't know why Qui-Gon had stopped himself from murdering Tahl's killer, as he was certain that he hadn't been the one to stop him. Obi-Wan never asked, however, as he respected his Master's privacy. If and when Qui-Gon decided to tell him, he would.

As soon as they exited the ship, they were greeted by the spaceport's dockmaster, a male Twi-lek with green skin. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had been to Tatooine once before and remembered quite well that most dealers and markets there didn't take Republic credits. This time they'd had the foresight bring along a credit chit that was basically connected to the Temple's discretionary fund, which was quite ample, and would simply convert Republic Dataries to Wuipiupi, the main currency that was accepted on Tatooine.

"Jedi? Here On Tatooine? In Mos Espa no less! What brings you here?" the dockmaster asked.

"My friend and I are here on business, nothing more. Not anything you need to be concerned with, of course." Obi-Wan said.

"Eh, what does it matter what business you're here to attend to, makes no difference to me. So long as it keeps me out of trouble I'm fine with that. There's enough of that outside this place anyway." the dockmaster replied.

"Don't worry, we have no intention of getting into any sort of trouble." Obi-Wan answered.

"Thats good to know. Look, I'd love to let you put your ship down here for free, but you know how the Hutts are. They jail anyone for even a credit less than what the regular charge is. Some even get fed to the saarlac." the dockmaster told them.

"Well we wouldn't want that now, would we?" Obi-Wan said, and gave the dockmaster the credit chit who transferred the appropriate funds to the Spaceports account and returned the chit to Obi-Wan.

"Well, there you are. Enjoy your stay at Most Espa, Master Jedi." the dockmaster said and strolled away. Obi-Wan looked over at Qui-Gon and smirked.

"You know, you could have said something at any time. I didn't have to do all the talking." he said.

"You should be the one to have the lead for this trip, since it is because of you that we are here. It is only fair to allow you to do the talking while I simply observe and offer advice as needed." Qui-Gon answered.

"I'm having a difficult time imagining you as a silent observer, Master. It is, after all, you who always had the lead in all our time together." Obi-Wan said. After a moment of silence, Obi-Wan looked over at him only to see Qui-Gon seemingly staring off into the distance.  _I do hope he hasn't discovered a lowly life form to save again._  he thought. As if on queue, Qui-Gon looked back at him.

"I apologize, Obi-Wan. I was momentary distracted. I sense something here. Not at the spaceport, but close by. There is a very strong Force presence here." Qui-Gon said. Obi-Wan closed his eyes for a moment, and realized his Master was right. There was something, or someone, here, and the Force was indeed nudging him toward it.

"I sense it too, Master. I think we've located what we've come for, and rather quickly I might add. I don't think I want to be here any longer than necessary." Obi-Wan said. Qui-Gon looked at him quizically.

"The Force has given you our answer as to why we're here?" he asked.

"Not entirely. All I know is that the presence we sense is what we came here for. I think it's a person, but I'm not sure. All I know is that we must find this presence. Once we do, I believe we'll know what must be done next." Obi-Wan replied.

"Well then, lead on, Master Kenobi." Qui-Gon teased. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and gave a slightly exasperated sigh. His Master was enjoying this just a bit too much.


End file.
